yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Kuzey Kıbrıs Türk Cumhuriyeti
Kuzey Turk devleti 639-1 isoo KKTC bayrağı ve s.s.c.b ..1931 TBMM anayasa dahil edilen arsa ibaret olup kuzey Türk hükümeti devlet ilave edilip siyasi bir yönetim okamkla birlikte 20 temmuz ada Türkiye bağlanıp T24 tank ve sscb silah üretim yasaklandı ..KKTC dini bir bölge olamla birlikte ..fssisizim ve darbe yönetim olmamakla birlikte sorunu devam etmekte ..Denktaş kendi ailesi Okan arsa da satılmış bulunmaktadır ..Filistin uyruk | kendi_dilinde_adı = TBMM. | adı Kıbrıs (( Türk )) | tam_adı = Kuzey Kıbrıs Türk hükümeti | bayrak_resmi =Türkiye cumhuriyeti bayağı (((Türk Atatürk bayrağı )) | arma_resmi = Türkiye elçilik | slogan = Türkiye | ulusal_marş = İstiklâl Marşı | kraliyet_marşı = İngiliz federasyon | diğer_sembol_adı = north cyiprus | diğer_sembol_resmi = Atatürk | harita_resmi =kuzey Türk devleti | harita_açıklaması = Akdeniz | harita2_resmi = 2.vilayet Kıbrıs cumhuriyeti | harita2_açıklaması = | başkent = Lefkoşa | latd= 54 | latm= 40. =((Girne )) | latNS = N | longd= 25. =Magisa | longm= 19. Larnaka | longEW = E | en_büyük_şehir = Lefkoşa | en_büyük_yerleşim = Girne | en_büyük_yerleşim_tipi = Türk | resmî_diller = Türkçe | bölgesel_diller = Türkçe | dil_tipi = Türkçe | diller = İngilizce - Fransızca _ almca | etnik_gruplar = marainit | etnik_grup_yılı = 1945 | milliyet = Türk | yönetim_biçimi Hikmet | yönetici_unvanı1 = Cumhurbaşkanı | yönetici_adı1 = pembe Karadeniz u | yönetici_unvanı2 = Başbakan | yönetici_adı2 = metin Karadeniz | yönetici_unvanı3 = hükmet meclis | yönetici_adı3 = | yönetici_unvanı4 = metin Karadeniz | yönetici_adı4 = | yönetici_unvanı5 = Ömer çelik | yönetici_adı5 = | olay1 = Bağımsızlık | olay1_tarihi = 15 Kasım 1983 | olay2 = darbe 15 temmuz 1983 | olay2_tarihi = 1974 olay hadise | olay3 = 1954 darbe Eonis | olay3_tarihi = | olay4 = 1964 darbe Eoka | olay4_tarihi = | olay5 = 1983 darbe KKTC | olay5_tarihi = | olay6 = | olay6_tarihi = | olay7 = | olay7_tarihi = | olay8 = | olay8_tarihi = | olay9 = | olay9_tarihi = | yüzölçümü_sırası = 167. | yüzölçümü = | yüzölçümü_milkare = | yüzölçümü_dipnotu = | su_yüzdesi = | yüzölçümü2 = | yüzölçümü2_açıklaması = | FR_dipnot2 = | FR_IGN_yüzölçümü = | FR_IGN_yüzölçümü_milkare = | FR_IGN_yüzölçümü_sırası = | FR_dipnot3 = | kadastro_yüzölçümü = | kadastro_yüzölçümü_milkare = | kadastro_yüzölçümü_sırası = | tahmini_nüfus = | tahmini_nüfus_sırası = | tahmini_nüfus_tarihi = | sayım_nüfusu = 759.000 | sayım_nüfusu_sırası = | sayım_nüfusu_tarihi = 2017 | FR_dipnot = | FR_tahmini_toplam_nüfus_tarihi = | FR_tahmini_toplam_nüfus = | FR_tahmini_toplam_nüfus_sırası = | FR_metropol_nüfusu = | FR_metropol_nüfusu_sırası = | FR_dipnot5 = | nüfus_yoğunluğu = | nüfus_yoğunluğu_milkare = | nüfus_yoğunluğu_sırası = 75. | nüfus_yoğunluğu_dipnotu = | GSYİH_SAGP = | GSYİH_SAGP_sırası = | GSYİH_SAGP_yılı = | kişi_başına_düşen_GSYİH_SAGP = 1189.765 ABD Doları | kişi_başına_düşen_GSYİH_SAGP_sırası = | GSYİH_düşük = | GSYİH_düşük_sırası = | GSYİH_düşük_yılı = | kişi_başına_düşen_GSYİH_düşük = | kişi_başına_düşen_GSYİH_düşük_sırası = | Gini = | Gini_sırası = | Gini_yılı = | Gini_kategorisi = | İGE = | İGE_sırası = | İGE_sırası = | İGE_kategorisi = | para_birimi = Türk Lirası (TL) | para_birimi_kodu = TRY | zaman_dilimi = EET | utc = +2 | yaz_zaman_dilimi = EEST | yaz_utc = +3 | takvim = | trafik_akışı = | cctld = .nc.tr, .cy ve .tr | ISO_3166_kodu = | telefon_kodu = +90 392 | harita3_resmi = | harita3_açıklaması = Akdeniz | dipnotlar = KKTC darbe 1983 | dipnot1 = | dipnot2 = | dipnot3 = | dipnot4 = | dipnot5 = | dipnot6 = | dipnot7 = Tarih kuzey Türk hükümeti.Ada şadce Türkiye cumhuriyeti kalkınma vatandaş gelir 1974 KKTC ortadan kalkıp hükümet şadce Türk ekimetlik takip Edip yönetebilirsiniz ...Güney göçmenler bağlı olmayıp KKTC dini bayrağı korsan ve kacsktyirkuzey Türk devletıkuzey Türk devletıkuzey Turk devleti İlk çağlar Tarihi boyunca birçok ulusun egemenliği altına giren Kıbrıs M.Ö. 1500 yılı civarında Antik Mısırın, M.Ö. 1320 yılı civarında HititinH. D. Purcell, Cyprus, New York; Frederick A. Praeger, 1969, 2. baskı, s. 78. ve M.Ö. 1200'li yıllarında tekrar Mısırın, M.Ö. 1000 yılı civarından Fenikelilerin ve M.Ö. 709'da Asurluların eline geçtiği aktarılmaktadır.H. D. Purcell, a.g.e., s. 79.Osmanlı İdaresinde Kıbrıs (Nüfusu, Arazi Dağılımı ve Türk Vakıflar), Ankara; Başbakanlık Devlet Arşivleri Genel Müdürlüğü, 2000, s.9. M.Ö. 669'da bağımsızlığını kazandıysa da tekrar Mısır firavunu Amasis tarafından alınmıştır. M.Ö. 545'te Pers Ahameniş İmparatorluğu tarfından alınmış ve M.Ö. 333'te İssus Muharebesinde Persleri yenen Büyük İskender'in egemenliği altında özerklik tanınmıştır.H.D.Purcell, Cyprus, New York; Frederick A. Praeger, 1969, 2.baskı, s.89.H. D. Purcell, a.g.e., s. 90. Bu tarihten sonra adada Yunan kültürü önem kazanmıştır. M.Ö. 58 yılında ada Roma İmparatorluğunun bir vilayeti haline gelmiştir ve 350 sene boyunca Roma İmparatorluğu kontrolünde kalmıştır. 395’te, Bizans İmparatorluğu'nun bir parçası alan adada halk Putperestlikten yavaş yavaş Ortodoksluk'a geçmiştir. Eski Çağ'dan Osmanlı'ya Ada, eski çağlarda Hititlerden, Eski Mısırlılara ve Antik Yunanlara birçok medeniyetin yönetimine girmiştir. M.Ö. 58 yılında ada Romalılar tarafından alınmış ve 350 sene boyunca Roma İmparatorluğu kontrolünde kalmıştır. 395’te, Bizans İmparatorluğu'nun bir parçası olan adada halk Putperestlikten yavaş yavaş Ortodoksluk'a geçmiştir. 1191 yılında Aslan Yürekli Richard Üçüncü Haçlı Seferi sırasında adaya yerleşmiş ve daha sonra adayı Tapınak Şövalyeleri’ne satmıştır. 1192 yılında adayı satın alan Guy de Lusignan ve soyu 1489’da Venedikliler’in adayı alışına kadar Kıbrıs'ı yönetimi altında tutmuşlardır. Venedikliler Kıbrıs'ta Venedik Cumhuriyeti hakimiyeti, 26 Şubat 1489'da başladı. O dönemde adanın hakimi olan Lüzinyan kralı, Katerina Kornaro adlı bir Venedik soylusuyla evlendi. Kral ölünce, ada Venediklilere kaldı. Adayı yöneten Venedikli, Mağusa'da ikamet etmekteydi. Venedikliler döneminde askeriyeye önem verilmiş, Mağusa'nınki başta olmak üzere kaleler sağlamlaştırılmıştı. Lefkoşa Surları ise 8 milden 3 mile indirilerek yeniden yapılmıştır. Osmanlı dönemi thumb|right|150px|Kıbrıs'ın Osmanlı İmparatorluğu'nda denizci olan [[Piri Reis tarafından oluşturulmuş tarihi haritası.]] Fetihden önce Kıbrıs, Doğu Akdeniz'deki Osmanlı Devleti'ne ait gemilerine akın yapan Hıristiyan korsanlarının sığınağı haline gelmiştir.Martin Sicker, "The Islamic world in ascendancy", sf. 213, Praeger Publishers (30 Haziran 2000). Bu korsanlar genellikle deniz ticaret gemilerine ve hacca giden yolculara saldırarak buradaki yol güvenliğini yok etmektedir. Bu gibi nedenlerden dolayı Kıbrıs'ın alınması gerekli görülmüştür.Hacı Osman Yıldırım, Hasan Çağlar, Vahdettin Atik, "Osmanlı İdaresinde Kıbrıs", sf. 48, Başbakanlık Osmanlı Devlet Arşivleri Genel Müdürlüğü (2000). Kıbrıs, II. Selim'in hükümdarlığı esnasında, Lala Mustafa Paşa komutasındaki ordu ve Piyale Paşa komutasındaki donanma tarafından,Hacı Osman Yıldırım, Hasan Çağlar, Vahdettin Atik, a.g.e., s. 51. 1 Temmuz 1570'de başlayıp,"Hürriyet ansiklopedik yıllığı", sf. 198, Hürriyet (1975). 1 Ağustos 1571'de Mağusa'nın fethedilmesiyleAli Efdal Özkul, Aydın Özkul, "Kıbrıs'ın sosyo-ekonomik tarihi, 1726-1750", sf. 38, İletişim Yayınları (2005). Osmanlı idaresine girdi. Kıbrıs'ın fethiyle Osmanlı Devleti, Doğu Akdeniz'e tamamen hâkim olmuştur.Erdinç Sancar, "21. yüzyıl stratejilerinde Türk denizcilik tarihi", sf. 174, IQ Kültür Sanat Yayıncılık (2006). 15 Eylül 1570 tarihinde Lala Mustafa Paşa, tören ile Lefkoşa şehrine girmiştir.Yusuf Küçükdağ, "Türk tasavvuf araştırmaları", sf. 209, Çizgi Kitabevi (2005). Kıbrıs fethedildiği tarihte adada çok az sayıda Ortodoks Rum vardı. Çünkü Venedikliler Katolik idi ve Ortodoks Kilisesi'ne yaşama hakkı tanımıyordu. Osmanlı Devleti Ortadokslara serbestçe kilise kurma ve gelişme imkânı sağladı. Böylece adada Ortodoks Kilisesi gelişti ve Katolik Kilisesi etkinliğini kaybetti. 1571 yılında Kıbrıs'ta yapılmış bulunan nüfus sayımında yerli halkın nüfusu 150.000'dir. Burada bulunan Türk askeri ise 30.000 kadardır.Halil Fikret Alasya, "Kuzey Kıbrıs Türk Cumhuriyeti ", sf. 2, Türk Kültürünü Araştırma Enstitüsü (1987). Fethin ardından Karaman'dan adaya göç ettirilen Türkler, adanın ilk Türk sakinleridir.Pierre Oberling, Mehmet Erdoğan, "Bellapais'e giden yol", sf. 1, Genelkurmay Basımevi (1987). Bugün adada yaşayan Kıbrıs Türkleri'nin (Kıbrıs Harekâtı'ndan sonra Türkiye Cumhuriyeti'nden gelenler hariç) soyu bu Osmanlı idaresinde adaya gönderilen Türklerden gelmektedir. Birleşik Krallık dönemi 93 Harbi'nde Rusya İmparatorluğu karşısında yenilen Osmanlı, Ruslara karşı fazla ödün vermemek amacıylaOsmanlı İdaresinde Kıbrıs, s.21–22., Birleşik Krallığın isteği üzerine ada 92.799 sterline kiralanmıştır.Eric Solsten (Derleyen), Cyprus, A Country Study, Washington, D.C.; GPO for the Library of Congress, 1993, s.20 Osmanlı mülkiyeti devam ediyor sayılmakla birlikte, yönetim tamamen Birleşik Krallık'a geçti."KKTC Cumhurbaşkanlığı web sayfası" Birleşik Krallık adayı "Komiser" diye tabir ettiği yüksek rütbeli yöneticilerle idare etmiştir. 1914'te başayan I. Dünya Savaşı'nda Osmanlı'nın Birleşik Krallık karşısındaki Almanya'nın yanında savaşa girmesi üzerine Birleşik Krallık adayı ilhak edip adaya vali tayin etti. 1923'te imzalanan Lozan Barış Antlaşması’nın 21. Maddesi gereğince, Birleşik Krallığa ilhakı tanındı. 1925 yılında Kıbrıs Crown Colony olarak ilan edildi ve adaya ilk Türkiye Cumhuriyeti konsolosu atandı. ENOSIS thumb|left|120px|EOKA logosu 1931'den itibaren Rumların Enosis (Kıbrıs'ın Yunanistan'la birleştirilmesi projesi) isyanı başladı, Rumlar'ın Birleşik Krallık yönetimine karşı ayaklanması sonucu Birleşik Krallığın politikası sertleşti. Türk topluluğu Enosis’e karşı olduğunu açıkladı. 1943 yılında Kıbrıs Adası Türk Azınlığı Kurumu (KATAK) kuruldu. Fakat KATAK'ın faaliyetini yetersiz bulan Fazıl Küçük KATAK'tan ayrılmış ve 23 Nisan 1944'te Kıbrıs Millî Türk Halk Partisi (KMTHP)'ni kurmuştur. II. Dünya Savaşı’nın ardından kolonilerin tasfiyesi eğilimi yaygınlaşınca, 18 Ekim 1950'de Kıbrıs Rum Ortodoks liderliğine III. Makarios seçilmiştir. Yunanistan Hükûmeti 1954'de Birleşmiş Milletler’e ulusların kendi kaderlerini tayin haklarının (Self-determinasyon) Kıbrıs için de uygulanması yolunda başvuruda bulundu. Türkiye'nin karşı çıktığı bu istek Birleşmiş Milletler'ce reddedildi. EOKA 1 Nisan 1955’de adada faaliyete geçti. Rumlar arasında Enosisçi-Anti Enosisçi çatışması başladı. Türkiye ilk kez sorunda taraf olmayı kabul etti ve 29 Ağustos’ta Londra’da Birleşik Krallık ve Yunanistan’ın katıldığı toplantıda, Türkiye de temsil edildi. 15 Kasım 1957'de Türk Mukavemet Teşkilatı (TMT) kuruldu. 1958 yılında gündeme gelen MacMillan Planı'na göre Kıbrıs’ın İngiliz Milletler Topluluğu içinde kalmasına ama Türkiye ve Yunanistan'la da bağlara sahip olmasına karar verildi. 1960'dan 1974'e thumb|left|150px|[[Gregorios Grivas]] thumb|150px|[[Fazıl Küçük]] thumb|left|150px|[[III. Makarios|Başpiskopos III. Makarios]] thumb||150px|[[Rauf Raif Denktaş]] thumb|left|150px|[[Nikos Sampson]] thumb|150px|[[Sarayönü meydanına giren TSK'ya ait M47 Tank]] 1960'da kurulan Kıbrıs Cumhuriyetinde her iki toplumada nüfuslarına göre her kurumda yeterli temsil hakkına sahipdi. Fakat Kıbrıs Cumhuriyeti cumhurbaşkanı III. Makarios 30 Kasım 1963’de 13 maddeden oluşan anayasa değişikliği önerilerini sundu. Bunlar arasında anayasanın değişmez maddeleri, Kıbrıs Türk'ü olan Başkan Yardımcısı’nın veto hakkının ortadan kaldırılması, Temsilciler Meclisinde ayrı çoğunluklar ilkesinin ortadan kaldırılarak kararların basit çoğunlukla alınması, ayrı belediyelerin ortadan kaldırılması gibi maddeler de bulunmaktaydı. ABD Başkanı Kennedy, Makarios’a bundan vazgeçmesini önerdi ve Türkiye değişiklikleri kabul etmeyeceğini bildirdi. Kıbrıs Türkleri'nin de reddi üzerine Kıbrıs Rumları, 21 Aralık 1963’te Kıbrıs Türklerine karşı ada çapında saldırıya geçti. 21 Nisan 1966 tarihli Patris gazetesinde yayınlanan Akritas Planı''na göre Türk halkı sindirilerek ada Yunanistan'a bağlanacaktı. 1967’de Rum saldırıları tekrar başladı. Yunanistan Ordusu'nun 15 bin askeri, gayri resmî olarak adaya yerleştirildi. Türk'lere karşı sürdürülen sindirme politikasının durdurulması için Türkiye ve Yunanistan başbakanları arasında düzenlenen toplantı bir sonuç vermeyince, Türkiye askerî müdahalede bulunacağını açıkladı. TBMM hükûmete müdahale yetkisi verdi. Türk uçakları Kıbrıs üzerinde uçmaya başladı. Donanma ve çıkarma birlikleri harekete geçti. ABD’nin arabuluculuğuyla Yunanistan birliklerinin geri çekilmesi sağlanınca, Türkiye harekâtı durdurdu. Yunanistan'ın askerleri üç Türk köyünden geri çekilirken arkalarında 24 ölü bıraktılar. 1964’ten beri Türkiye’de bulunan Rauf Denktaş gizlice adaya gitti. Denktaş, Yunanlılarca tutuklandı ama Türkiye ve ABD’nin itirazı üzerine iade edildi. Kuzey Kıbrıs Türk Cumhuriyeti'nin ilanı EOKA'nın Enosis'i hayata geçirmesi üzerine 1974 yılında gerçekleştirilen Kıbrıs Harekâtı sonrasında 1976'da Kıbrıs Türk Federe Devleti kurulmuştur. 15 Kasım 1983'de Kıbrıs Türk Federe Devleti meclisi Self-determinasyon hakkını kullanarak oybirliği ile aldığı bir kararla, Kuzey Kıbrıs Türk Cumhuriyeti'ni ilan etmiştir. KKTC'nin kuruluş bildirgesini kurucu cumhurbaşkanı Rauf Denktaş okudu. Kuzey Kıbrıs Türk Cumhuriyeti’nin kurulması, Kıbrıs Cumhuriyeti, Yunanistan’ın ve pekçok devletlerin yanı sıra Birleşmiş Milletler Güvenlik Konseyi’nin de tepkisini çekti. Güvenlik Konseyi, 18 Kasım’da aldığı bir kararla bağımsızlık kararını kınadı. 13 Mayıs 1984’te de Güvenlik Konseyi 550 sayılı kararı ile Kuzey Kıbrıs Türk Cumhuriyeti’nin ilanını ayrılıkçı bir hareket olarak tanımladı.according to the United Nations Security Council, see Resolution 550 and 541 '(İngilizce), Birleşmiş Milletler, Erişim Tarihi: 29 Eylül 2008. Görüşmeler ve Çözüm Arayışları Kıbrıs Sorunu, dünyanın gündemine girdiğinden beri başta Birleşmiş Milletler bünyesindeki çalışmalar olmak üzere adanın birleştirilmesi gayesi ile birçok faaliyet yürütülmüştür. Fakat bunlardan bir sonuç alınmamıştır. Bunlardan biri olan 2004 Annan Planı referandumu da Kıbrıslı Türklerin "kabulü" ve Rumların "hayırı" ile gerçekleşmemiştir. 1 Mayıs 2004’te Kıbrıs Cumhuriyeti tüm adayı temsilen Avrupa Birliği’ne girmişlerdir. Coğrafya thumb|250px|right|[[Beşparmak Dağları'nda Kuzey Kıbrıs bayrağı ve Mustafa Kemal Atatürk'ün "Ne Mutlu Türküm Diyene" sözü.]] Toprakları kuzeyde Dipkarpaz, batıda Güzelyurt, güneyde de Akıncılar'a doğru yayılır. Kuzey Kıbrıs Türk Cumhuriyeti ile Kıbrıs Cumhuriyeti toprakları arasında Birleşmiş Milletler'in kontrolünde tampon bölge bulunmaktadır. Kuzey Kıbrıs Türk Cumhuriyeti'nin önemli yerleşim yerleri, başkent Lefkoşa, Girne, Gazimağusa, Güzelyurt ve İskele'dir. KKTC, etkisinde bulunduğu Akdeniz ikliminden dolayı fazla yağış almaz. Genellikle sıcak ve kuraktır. Kıbrıs'ın sahil kıyıları, aşağı yukarı yüz milyon senedir Chelonia mydas ve Caretta caretta kaplumbağaları tarafından ziyeret edilmektedir. Bu canlılar yumurtlamak için Mayıs ve Ağustos ayları arasında Kuzey Kıbrıs’ın kumsallarına gelmektedirler. Adanın kuzeyinde doğal mağaralar da bulunmaktadır. Sarkıt ve dikitleri ile İncirli Mağarası, İnönü’deki Sütünlu Mağara, olmak üzere 85 adet civarındaki doğal mağara bulunmaktadır.Hakkında>>KKTC Hakkında, '''(Türkçe), Uluslararası Kıbrıs Üniversitesi, Erişim Tarihi: 29 Nisan 2009. KKTC'nin karasal ve denizaşırı komşuları yönlerine göre aşağıda gösterilmiştir: Ancak Azerbaycan Cumhuriyeti KKTC'yi resmî olarak tanımamaktadır. Haziran 2004'te İslam Konferansı Örgütü dışişleri bakanları "Kıbrıs Türk Toplumu" sıfatıyla gözlemci olarak katılan KKTC'nin Annan Planı'nda kullanılan "Kıbrıs Türk Devleti" tanımıyla katılmasını kararlaştırmışlardır."İKÖ'den KKTC ve Batı Trakya Desteği" (21 Haziran 2006, CNN Türk)İKÖ-AB Toplantısı - Hollanda katılmıyor (1 Ekim 2004, Avrupa Birliği Genel Sekreterliği). 2005'te Gambiya, Batı Afrika ülkesinin Kuzey Kıbrıs Türk Cumhuriyeti'ni diplomatik ilişkiler kurmaya hazır olduğunu açıklamıştır.[http://arsiv.sabah.com.tr/2005/05/27/siy103.html "Gambiya'dan KKTC sürprizi", 27 Mayıs 2005 tarihli Sabah gazetesi] 2008'de Katar'da "KKTC Ticaret ve Turizm Ofisi" adıyla temsilciliğini açmıştır."KKTC Katar Temsilciliği açıldı", 25 Kasım 2008 tarihli NTV-MSNBC 2004 Nisan'ında yapılan Annan Planı referandumundan bugüne uluslararası camia KKTC ile var olan ilişkilerini iyileştirmeye başladı. Avrupa Birliği'nin genişlemesi'nden sorumlu üyesi Günter Verheugen raporunda bu şartlar göz önünde tutulursa AB ülkelerinin KKTC'de temsilcilikler açabileceklerini söyledi. AB KKTC'ye 259 Milyon Euro yardım taahhüt etti. Kıbrıs Cumhuriyeti tarafından engellenmeye çalışan bu yardımı , KKTC direkt olarak almak istemektedir. Kuzey Kıbrıs Türk Cumhuriyeti 2. Cumhurbaşkanı Mehmet Ali Talat görevi sırasında dünya liderleri ile görüşmelerine devam etti. Dönemin ABD dışişleri bakanı Condoleezza Rice ve Birleşik Krallık eski dışişleri bakanı Jack Straw ile görüşmelerde bulundu. Ayrıca 2006 Ağustos'unda eski Pakistan Devlet Başkanı Pervez Müşerref tarafından cumhurbaşkanı sıfatı ile ağırlandı. Mülkiyet: Rum Kıbrıslıların Dava Kararları: 01.03.2010: Avrupa İnsan Hakları Mahkemesi (AİHM,ECHR) Türk Kıbrıs’ın Taşınmaz Mal Komisyonu’nu tanıdı (18.08.2010: Türk Kıbrıs'ın TMK’na 652 Rum Kıbrıslı başvuru yaptı). 27.05.2010: AİHM: “Rum Kıbrıslıların Kuzey Kıbrıs’tan göç ettikleri yerler, hayatlarının hemen hemen hepsini başka yerlerde yaşadıklarından ve iddia ettikleri mülkle somut ve kalıcı bağları (concrete and persisting links) olmadığından artık evleri (home) değildir. Ayrıca, bu yüzden, Rumların kuzeye geri dönüş hakkı yoktur”. 27.07.2010: AİHM, TK TMK’nun tazminatları hesaplama metodunu benimsedi. Türk Kıbrıslıların Dava Kararları: 14.01.2010: AİHM, bir Türk Kıbrıslının (Nezire Ahmet Sofu) Kıbrıs Cumhuriyeti’ndeki malını tazmin ederken, Kıbrıs Cumhuriyeti aleyhinde karar verdi; ve Rum Kıbrıs Başsavcısının 139/1991 sayılı kanunda (Turkish Cypriot Properties (Administration and Other Matters)) değişiklikler yapmasına hükmetti. Devam Eden Davalar: ECHR’nin Rum Kıbrıs’taki Yağmuralan (Frodisia) ve Matyat’tan (Mathiatis) Türk Kıbrıs’a göç etmek zorunda kalan Türk Kıbrıslıların başvurularıyla ilgili kararı ise henüz açıklanmamıştır. 5 Mayıs 2010'da, Kuzey Kıbrıs'ı temsilen Kıbrıs Türk Ticaret Odası, Avrupa Küçük Ölçekli İşletmeler Birliği'ne (ESBA) tam üye oldu. Yabancı temsilcilikler * Türkiye Büyükelçiliği * Avustralya Temsilciliği * Almanya Temsilciliği, * (Fransız Kültür Derneği) * Birleşik Krallık Temsilciliği, * ABD Temsilciliği, * AB Destek Ofisi * Katar Ticaret Elçiliği * Suudi Arabistan Barışçıl Elçilik * Nahcivan Temsilcilik Yönetim ve Politika Kuzey Kıbrıs Türk Cumhuriyeti cumhuriyetle yönetilmekte olup yarı başkanlık sistemi bulunmaktadır. Cumhurbaşkanı aynı zamanda devlet başkanı, başbakan ise hükümetin başkanıdır. Çok partili sistem uygulanmaktadır. Yürütme yetkisi hükümetin elindedir. Yasama yetkisi ise hükümetle beraber KKTC Cumhuriyet Meclisi'ne aittir. KKTC Cumhurbaşkanı halk tarafından, 5 yıllık periyotlarla seçilir. Bu görevi 24 Nisan 2005'ten beri Mehmet Ali Talat yürütmektedir. 50 kişiden oluşan Cumhuriyet Meclisi halkın oylarıyla seçilmektedir. Şubat 2005'te yapılan seçim ile başa gelen Mehmet Ali Talat önderliğindeki CTP, Mehmet Ali Talat'ın cumhurbaşkanı olmasıyla CTP genel sekreteri Ferdi Sabit Soyer'i Cumhuriyetçi Türk Partisi başkanlığına ve başbakanlığa getirmişlerdir. Partinin iktidar ortağı Turgay Avcı önderliğindeki Özgürlük ve Reform Partisi de hükümette yer almaktaydı. 19 Nisan 2009 tarihli genel seçimler de ise Derviş Eroğlu liderliğindeki Ulusal Birlik Partisi meclis çoğunluğunu elde etti. İdari yapılanma Lefkoşa, Gazimağusa, Girne, Güzelyurt, İskele olmak üzere 5 ilçeye ayrılmaktadır. Her ilçeye Kaymakam atanmaktadır. Ordu KKTC'nin Güvenlik Kuvvetleri Komutanlığı (G.K.K.) adında tümen seviyesinde bir askeri birliği vardır. G.K.K.'nda 18 ile 40 yaşları arasında zorunlu askerliğe alınmış 4000 kadar personel bulunmaktadır. Bunun yanında Türk Silahlı Kuvvetleri'nin 11. Kolordu'su Kıbrıs Türk Barış Kuvvetleri Komutanlığı (K.T.B.K.) yerleşmiş durumdadır. Ekonomi Kuzey Kıbrıs Türk Cumhuriyeti uluslararası camiada tanınmamasından dolayı ekonomik olarak Türkiye'den yardım almaktadır. Tedavüldeki para birimi Türk Lirası'dır. KKTC'nin neredeyse tüm ithalat ve ihracatı Türkiye üzerinden gerçekleştirilir. Kuzey Kıbrıs Türk Cumhuriyeti ekonomisi kamu sektörü dahilinde ticaret, turizm ve eğitimle beraber tarım ve imalat sanayinden oluşmaktadır. KKTC'deki kişi başına düşen milli gelir şöyledir: * 4.978 Amerikan Doları - 2000 * 4.303 Amerikan Doları - 2001 * 4.409 Amerikan Doları - 2002 * 5.949 Amerikan Doları - 2003 * 8.095 Amerikan Doları - 2004 * 10.567 Amerikan Doları - 2005 * 11.837 Amerikan Doları - 2006 * 14.765 Amerikan Doları - 2007 * 16.158 Amerikan Doları _2008 İletişim ve Ulaşım thumb|180px|left|[[Kıbrıs Türk Hava Yolları Boeing 737-800 (Antalya Havalimanı)]] Uluslararası telefon kodu olan +90 392 dir. İnternet alan adı .nc.tr'dir. Dünya Posta Birliği KKTC'yi müstakil bir devlet olarak tanımadığından postalarda "Mersin 10 Turkey" posta kodu ile gönderilir. KKTC'ye Türkiye hariç direkt uçak seferi düzenlenmemekte ve Ercan Uluslararası Havalimanı ve Geçitkale Havaalanı sadece Türkiye ve Azerbaycan tarafından yasal havaalanı olarak tanınmaktadır.http://www.cografya.gen.tr/siyasi/devletler/kuzey-kibris-turk-cumhuriyeti.htm 1974 yılında Kıbrıs Cumhuriyeti, KKTC'nin limanlarının, tüm dünya gemilerine kapatıldığını ilan etmiştir. Türkiye bu ilanı tanımamış ve Kıbrıslı Türk limanlarını serbest ulaşıma açmıştır. Havaalanları ve limanlar thumb|180px|Ercan Uluslararası Havalimanı * Ercan Uluslararası Havalimanı (Lefkoşa - Ana Havaalanı) * Geçitkale Havaalanı (Gazimağusa) * İlker Karter Havaalanı (Girne) * Pınarbaşı Havaalanı (Girne) * Topel Havaalanı (Güzelyurt) * Girne Limanı (Girne) * Gazimağusa Limanı (Gazimağusa) Demografi Nüfusu 2006 genel nüfus sayımına göre 265,100 olup yerli Kıbrıs Türkleri ve Türkiye'den gelen göçmenler olmak üzere iki esas zümreden oluşur. Bu zümreler dışında Türkiye'den ve kısmen diğer ülkelerden işçi statüsünde çalışmak üzere gelenler yaşamaktadır. Az sayıda Rum ve Maruni (Kıbrıs ağzında Maronit) doğuda Dipkarpaz, köyünde, kuzeyde Koruçam (Kormacit) ve Karpaşa köylerinde yaşamaktadır. Kıbrıs Türkleri'nin bir kısmı 1955 yılından itibaren siyasi ve ekonomik sebeplerle ülke dışına göç etmişlerdir. Özellikle Birleşik Krallık, Avusturalya ve Türkiye Kuzey Kıbrıs'tan büyük oranda göç almıştır. Ülkeye uygulanan ekonomik ambargolar nedeniyle üçüncü ülkelere yapılan ticarette büyük zorluklar çekilmesi ülke dışına yapılan göçlerin zaman içerisinde devamlılık kazanmasına yol açmıştır. Yaz döneminde Türkiye ve diğer ülkelerden gelen turistler günlük nüfusun artmasına yol açmaktadır. Dil Resmî dili Türkçedir. Bununla beraber halkın konuştuğu dil Türkiye Türkçesi'nin Kıbrıs ağzı'dır. Yazı dilinde 1940'lardan itibaren Latin harfleri kullanılmaktadır. Din Nüfüsunun büyük çoğunluğu kendisini Müslüman olarak tanımlamaktadır. Bu Müslüman nüfus geleneğe bağlı olarak Sünni inancın Hanefi mezhebine bağlıdır. KKTC Din İşleri Dairesi Müslümanların dinî ihtiyaçlarına cevap vermeye çalışmaktadır. Din hizmeti veren personelin büyük çoğunluğu Türkiye Cumhuriyeti'nden sağlanmaktadır. Nüfusunun çok az kısmını oluşturan Ortodoks Rumlar ve Katolik Maruniler de bulunmaktadır. Frenk (1192-1489) ve Venedikler (1489-1571) Rum Ortodoks Kilisesinin dinsel özgürlüğünü ortadan kaldırıp yerine Latin kilisesinin kurallarını uyguladılar. Osmanlılar, adada varolan tüm dinlere karşı saygı ve hosgörü göstermiştir. Birçok Rum Ortodoks Kilisesi Frenk ve Venedik döneminde yıkılmaya yüz tutmuştu. Osmanlı yetkilileri bunların kullanım için tamirine ve düzeltilmesine yardımcı oldu. Rum Ortodoks Kilisesine ayrıca dinî binalara ek olarak toprak ve bağımsızlığını sürdürebileceği tam bir özgürlük verildi.http://arsiv.sabah.com.tr/2007/01/10/gny/yaz1649-200-118-20070110-200.html Eğitim Kıbrıs Türk eğitim sistemi genel olarak üç bölüm olarak değerlendirilir; bunlar temel eğitim, orta eğitim ve yüksek öğretimdir. Ülkede 5 yaşından 15 yaşına kadar süren zorunlu temel eğitim, ücretsizdir. Bu bölümde anaokulu, ilkokul ve ortaokul eğitimi bulunur. Kreş ise temel eğitime dahil olmasına rağmen zorunlu değildir. Zorunlu temel eğitim dönemi bittikten sonra orta eğitim dönemi başlar. Bu dönem zorunlu olmayıp süresi değişebilmektedir. Liseler ve meslek liselerinde eğitim üç yıldır. Kolejlerde, güzel sanatlar liselerinde ve çıraklık eğitiminde, eğitim dört yıllıktır. Orta eğitimden sonra yüksek öğrenim dönemi gelmektedir. Bu dönemde ise lisans, lisansüstü ve doktora eğitimi verilir. 18 veya 19 yaşında orta eğitimi bitiren öğrenciler, isteğe bağlı olarak yüksek öğrenime devam edebilirler. Yüksek öğretim Yüksek öğretim temel olarak üniversitelerde yürütülmektedir. Bu üniversitelerin tümü özel üniversite statüsündedir. Yurtdışından KKTC üniversitelerine başvuran öğrenci sayısında sürekli olarak artış görülmektedir. Bazı Kıbrıs Türkleri öğrenimlerini yurtdışında özellikle Türkiye’de yürütmeyi tercih etmektedir. KKTC'de yüksek öğrenim gören Kıbrıs Türkü öğrenci sayısı 9,414 iken yurtdışında öğrenim gören Kıbrıs Türkü öğrenci sayısı 1,631 ’dir. KKTC'de öğrenim gören yabancı öğrencilerin 14,624 kişi gibi büyük bir çoğunluğu Türkiye’den olmakla beraber, Ortadoğu ülkelerinden 1,896 kişi gelmektedir. Üniversitelerin çoğu yüksek lisans ve doktora programları gibi yüksek lisans olanakları sağlamaktadır. Kuzey Kıbrıs'taki 6 üniversitede 43,000'den fazla öğrenci vardır: Yakın Doğu Üniversitesi (YDÜ), Girne Amerikan Üniversitesi, ODTÜ-KKTC, Lefke Avrupa Üniversitesi, Uluslararası Kıbrıs Üniversitesi, Doğu Akdeniz Üniversitesi. (DAÜ), uluslararası tanınmış bir yükseköğretim kurumu olup, 35 ülkeden 1000 fakülte üyesine sahiptir; 68 ülkeden 15000 öğrenci vardır. Bu 6 üniversite, Türkiye'deki YÖK tarafından denkliği onaylanmıştır. DAÜ ve YDÜ, Avrupa Üniversiteler Birliği'nin tam üyesidir. DAÜ, Akdeniz Üniversiteler Topluluğu'nun, İslam Dünyası Üniversiteleri Federasyonu'nun ve Uluslararası Üniversiteler Birliği'nin tam üyesidir. Türkiye'deki üç üniversite (İstanbul Teknik Üniversitesi, Çukurova Üniversitesi, Gazi Üniversitesi) Kuzey Kıbrıs'ta kampüs açacaklardır. Kuzey Kıbrıs'ın Girne Amerikan Üniversitesi, İngiltere'de Canterbury'de 2009 yılında kampüs açmıştır, bu kampüs İngiliz Akreditasyon Konseyi tarafından 2010 yılında denkliği kabul edilmiştir. 13 Ağustos 2010'da, Kuzey Kıbrıs'ın Eğitim Bilimleri Derneği (KEB-DER) Avrupa Eğitim Araştırmaları Birliği'ne tam üye oldu. Kültür Müzik KKTC'de zamanla birçok müzik grubu ve sanatçı çıkmıştır. Bunlar genelde Pop, Türk Sanat Müziği, Türk Halk Müziği, rap v.b. müzik türlerini gerçekleştirirler. Sanat KKTC de birçok ünlü sanatçı yetişmiştir. Özellikle fotoğrafçılık, heykelcilik (heykeltıraşlık), resim v.b. görsel sanatlar fazla gelişmiştir. Spor Kuzey Kıbrıs Türk Cumhuriyeti, kendisine uygulanan ambargolar yüzünden spor alanında uluslararası organizasyonlara üye olamamaktadır. Ülkede kurulmuş olan Milli Olimpiyat Komitesi, Uluslararası Olimpiyat Komitesi tarafından tanınmamaktadır. Başta futbol olmak üzere tüm dallarda KKTC takımlarının uluslararası arenada mücadele etmesi Kıbrıs Cumhuriyeti hükümeti tarafından engellenmektedir. Bazı Kıbrıs Türk sporcular bu nedenler Türkiye ve Rum takımlarında forma giymektedir. Kıbrıs Türk Futbol Federasyonu, NF-Board'un kurucu üyelerindendir. Basın KKTC’de basın özgürlüğü, KKTC Anayasası’nın 26. maddesince garanti altına alınmıştır. Bu maddeye göre basın ve duyuru hakkı tüm vatandaşlar için serbesttir ve sansür uygulanamaz. Bayrak Radyo Televizyon Kurumu (BRT) kamu yayıncılığı yapmakta olup KKTC'nin ilk televizyon kanalıdır. BRT 1 ve BRT 2 adında iki televizyon kanalının yanında beş adet de radyo ile kamusal yayıncılık yapmaktadır. Türk Ajansı Kıbrıs (TAK) bir devlet kurumu olarak haber ajansı faaliyeti yürütmektedir. KKTC'de altısı yerli üçü yabancı toplam dokuz haber ajansı, on üç günlük gazete, dört haftalık dergi, dört aylık dergi, altı televizyon kanalı ve yirmi bir radyo kanalı faaliyetlerine devam etmektedir. KKTC'de TRT de izlenebilmektedir. Turizm thumb|150px|[[Bellapais Manastırı]] thumb|150px|KKTC'ye Giriş Kuzey Kıbrıs’ın en büyük gelirlerinden biri olan turizmin ülkede büyük bir yeri vardır. Ülke iklimi tüm yıl boyunca tatil için olanaklar sağlar. Yağışlar Aralık ve Ocak aylarında yoğunlaşıp ortalama deniz sıcaklığı altı ayı aşkın bir süre 20 °C dir. Kuzey Kıbrıs bahar aylarında saran yabani çiçekleriyle ve havayı dolduran portakal, limon ve greyfurt çiçeği kokularıyla ünlüdür. Kuzey Kıbrıs sahilleri yüzmek için Akdeniz'in elverişli ve güvenli, mekânlarındandır. Çoğu tatil tesislerinin modern yüzme havuzları yanında, doğu Akdeniz'in serin suları için güzel sahilleri bulunur. Adanın iç kesiminde, Beşparmak Dağları güneyinde, geniş Mesarya ovası, Ercan Havaalanı ve ülkenin başkenti Lefkoşa bulunmaktadır. Lefkoşa şehrinin tarihi merkezi etrafı 5.5 km uzunluğunda şehir duvarı ile çevrilidir ve bu duvar hâlâ sağlamdır. Girişteki kapı Osmanlılar tarafından yapılmıştır. Doğu sahili boyunca tarihî, gelişmiş Gazimağusa kenti ve onun yanında Salamis antik kenti yer alır.Adanın en büyük yarımadası olan Karpaz yarımadası yeşil kaplumbağaların yumurtlama mekânıdır. Burada özel alanlar vardır ve giriş çıkış yasaktır. Egzotik Kıbrıs mutfağı, kendi tarihî ve deniz kültürünü yansıtması yanında, doğu ve batı kültürünün de ortak bir sentezidir. Ülkede 2009 yılı itibarı ile 119 turistik konaklama tesisi, 15 diğer konaklama tesisi, 144 turizm ve seyahat acentesi, 25 casino ve 250 turistik restoran bulunmaktadır. Ülkedeki rehber sayısı 1192'dir. Toplam 9224 kişi turizm sektöründe çalışmaktadır. Dosya:11072009287.jpg|Ercan Havalimanı Dosya:Antik Kent.jpg|Antik Kent Dosya:Antik Kent 2.jpg|Antik Kent Dosya:Antik Kent 3.jpg|Antik Kent Dosya:Antik Tiyatro Resim.jpg|Antik Tiyatro Dosya:Antik Tiyatro Resim 2.jpg|Antik Tiyatro Dosya:Bulunan Anforalar.jpg|İlk Ticaret Gemisinden Çıkan Anforalar Dosya:Cami Resim.jpg|Cami Resim Dosya:Cami Resim 3.jpg|Cami Resim Dosya:Cami Resim 4.jpg|Cami Resim Dosya:Cami Resim 5.jpg|Cam Süslemeleri Dosya:Fazıl Küçük Heykel.jpg|Fazıl Küçük Heykeli Dosya:Genel Görünüm.jpg|Kaleden Şehrin Genel Görünümü Dosya:Han.jpg|Han Dosya:İlk ticaret Gemisi.jpg|İlk Ticaret Gemisi Dosya:İlk Ticaret Gemisi 2.jpg|İlk Ticaret Gemisi 2.Parça Dosya:Kapalı Maraş(Un Buffer Zone).jpg|Kapalı Maraş(Binalar'a savaştan beri hiç dokunulmamış.) Dosya:Kapalı Maraş 2.jpg|(Tampon Bölge) Dosya:KKTC-Türk Bayrakları.jpg|Bayraklar Yan Yana Dosya:KKTC-Kıbrıs Cumhuriyeti Sınır.jpg|KKTC-Kıbrıs Cumhuriyeti Lokmacı Kapısı Kaynakça kuzey Türk devletı Dış bağlantılar * Resmî web siteleri * Kuzey Kıbrıs Türk Cumhuriyeti Cumhurbaşkanlığı * Kuzey Kıbrıs Türk Cumhuriyeti Başbakanlığı * KKTC Başbakan Yardımcılığı ve Dışişleri Bakanlığı * Kuzey Kıbrıs Türk Cumhuriyeti Cumhuriyet Meclisi Basın ve yayın * Kıbrıs Gazetesi * Kıbrıs Postası Gazetesi * Star Kıbrıs Gazetesi * Afrika Gazetesi * Barış Gazetesi * Halkın Sesi Gazetesi * Kktc Medya İnternet Gazetesi Diğer * Kuzey Kıbrıs Türk Cumhuriyeti Tanıtma Dairesi * Kuzey Kıbrıs Türk Cumhuriyeti Merkez Bankası }} }} }} Kategori:Kuzey Kıbrıs Türk Cumhuriyeti ace:Siprus Barôh af:Turkse Republiek van Noord-Siprus an:Republica Turca d'o Norte de Chipre ar:قبرص الشمالية arz:قبرص الشماليه ast:República Turca de Xipre del Norte az:Şimali Kipr Türk Respublikası be-x-old:Паўночны Кіпр bg:Севернокипърска турска република br:Republik Turk Kiprenez an Norzh bs:Turska Republika Sjeverni Kipar ca:República Turca de Xipre del Nord crh:Şimaliy Qıbrız Türk Cumhuriyeti cs:Severokyperská turecká republika cy:Gogledd Cyprus da:Nordcypern de:Türkische Republik Nordzypern dv:އުތުރު ސައިޕްރަސް el:Τουρκική Δημοκρατία της Βόρειας Κύπρου en:Northern Cyprus eo:Turka Respubliko Norda Kipro es:República Turca del Norte de Chipre et:Põhja-Küprose Türgi Vabariik eu:Ipar Zipreko Turkiar Errepublika fa:جمهوری ترک قبرس شمالی fi:Pohjois-Kyproksen turkkilainen tasavalta fr:Chypre du Nord frp:Rèpublica turca de Ch·ipre du Nord gl:República Turca do Norte de Chipre gv:Yn Cheeprey Hwoaie he:הרפובליקה הטורקית של צפון קפריסין hi:उत्तरी साईप्रस hr:Turska Republika Sjeverni Cipar hu:Észak-Ciprus hy:Հյուսիսային Կիպրոսի Թուրքական Հանրապետություն id:Republik Turki Siprus Utara io:Turkiana republiko di nordala Chipro is:Tyrkneska lýðveldið á Norður-Kýpur it:Repubblica Turca di Cipro del Nord ja:北キプロス・トルコ共和国 jv:Siprus Lor ka:ჩრდილოეთი კვიპროსი kk:Солтүстік Қыбыр Түрік Республикасы ko:북키프로스 터키 공화국 ku:Komara Tirk a Bakurê Kîprosê kw:Repoblek Turkek Kobros Kledh lad:Repuvlika Turkana del Norte de Kibris lb:Tierkesch Republik Nordzypern li:Turkse Rippubliek Noord-Cyprus lt:Turkų Kipras lv:Ziemeļkipra mg:Repoblika Torka ny Kipra mk:Турска Република Северен Кипар mr:उत्तर सायप्रस ms:Republik Turki Cyprus Utara nds:Noordzypern nl:Turkse Republiek Noord-Cyprus nn:Nord-Kypros no:Nord-Kypros nv:Béésh Łichíiʼii Bikéyah Náhookǫsjígo Siʼanígíí oc:Republica Turca de Chipre del Nòrd os:Цæгат Кипр pl:Cypr Północny pms:Repùblica Turca ëd Cipro Nòrd pnb:ترک جمہوریہ شمالی قبرص pt:República Turca do Chipre do Norte ro:Republica Turcă a Ciprului de Nord roa-rup:Republica Turtsescã di Chipro di Aratsile ru:Турецкая Республика Северного Кипра rw:Shipure y’Amajyaruguru scn:Cipru dû Nord sco:Northren Cyprus sh:Turska Republika Sjeverni Kipar simple:Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus sk:Severocyperská turecká republika sl:Severni Ciper sq:Qiproja Veriore sr:Турска Република Северни Кипар sv:Nordcypern sw:Jamhuri ya Kituruki ya Kupro ya Kaskazini ta:வட சைப்பிரசு th:ไซปรัสเหนือ tk:Demirgazyk Kipr türk respublikasy tt:Төньяк Кипрның Төрек Җөмһүрияте uk:Турецька Республіка Північного Кіпру ur:ترک جمہوریہ شمالی قبرص uz:Shimoliy Kipr Turk Respublikasi vi:Bắc Síp vo:Nolüda-Sipreän war:Amihanan Cyprus xal:Ар Кипрудин Таңһч yo:Apáàríwá Kíprù zh:北賽普勒斯土耳其共和國 zh-yue:北塞浦路斯